Marital Bliss
by Drifter Chick
Summary: Seiya and Usagi are having an affair. It all started when they met once more at their 10 year reunion and remembered their relationship back in high school, sooner or later they will be caught, what will happen? SeiyaUsagi. Some explicit scenes.
1. Default Chapter

Marital Bliss  
  
Disclaimer: Sailor moon does not belong to me! I'm just an overzealous fan in love with the series! ^^  
  
Summary: Seiya and Usagi are having an affair. It all started when they met once more at their 10 year reunion and remembered their relationship back in high school, sooner or later they will be caught, what will happen? Seiya/Usagi. Some explicit scenes.  
  
Chapter 1 "Sinners"  
  
Usagi slowly opened her eyes to stare above her, where a sweaty and panting raven haired man was, they were in a heated art, a forbidden dance only aloud among the married and the truly loyal, she and her newfound love were neither, she was already married.  
  
What Usagi was committing was adultery, and if she were in the middle ages, she would probably be imprisoned for life or at worse, be executed.  
  
But this was not the middle ages, and she would not be imprisoned for life if she were to be caught, but it would be one hell of a confrontation with their spouses of so long, especially hers.  
  
"Odango..." her partner whispered in her ear as he gently laid his naked body against hers, she blushed furiously and moved herself to a more comfortable position under him, the sheets beneath them rustled silently as she did so.  
  
"Seiya..." she whispered gently in his ear as she wrapped her arms around him, she was now glad she had decided to go to that stupid reunion.  
  
Two months earlier.....  
  
Usagi was an average citizen, she worked, she ate and she slept, she was also married, to Chiba Mamoru, he was thirty a good two years older than she. They had been married almost four years next June.  
  
At first her marriage was happy, blissful even. It had been fun when they were just newlyweds, but over that time she grew bored, as did he, they even sought marriage counseling, it didn't seem to be working at all.  
  
Their was no denying that Usagi and Mamoru loved each other, they just did not have enough time for one another, he was buys at the office, and so was she. She wanted to go to concerts, he wanted to see the opera, she wanted kids, and he didn't. Mamoru not wanting kids was probably the most painful to Usagi.  
  
She so desperately wanted to become a mother, she was almost thirty and the clock was ticking if you know what I mean. Mamoru would always tell her, were to busy to have kids right now.  
  
Maybe he was right, but she had said that she would quit her job to be a full time mom, like hers, that seemed to make things worse for them though.  
  
"Ready?" Mamoru said to Usagi as he adjusted his jacket, Usagi looked at her husband, he was handsome, tall around 6'2. Jet black hair and dark loving eyes. And he was smart to boot! She had made a catch everyone would say. She wasn't so sure now.  
  
"Uh huh" Usagi said as she sat up from her side of their bed, she wore a lovely blue dress, with light pink trimming, she wore her hair up in a long braid, she most certainly did not want to show up at her reunion wearing her old pigtails, that would be to childish, her husband had said.  
  
"Let's go"  
  
An hour later they were at Usagi's old high school, Juuban high. Mamoru did not go to this school ten years ago, he was in college, and he had gone to a different high school. Mamoru and Usagi had met through a mutual friend six years ago.  
  
"This seemed like a good school for you" Mamoru said approvingly as he escorted his wife through the parking lot.  
  
"It was fun going here" Usagi replied with a smile, she was so glad that Mamoru was acting casual around her, he never did that with her, and they were married "Please tell me we'll have fun tonight" Usagi said to Mamoru, she clutched his arm gently, when she said fun tonight, she ment, will have sex. Since they had begun marriage counseling, they were having trouble in the bedroom.  
  
"Of course" Mamoru grinned, he grinned like he did when he had first said I do, Usagi blushed.  
  
After Usagi had gotten her name tag, and a guest tag for Mamoru, they walked quietly into the crowded and noisy dance hall, loud music from when she had gone to high school played over the sound systems. But oddly enough no one was dancing. Everyone was just sitting and standing around holding glasses of champagne and talking most happily, well this was not a school dance, and it was a reunion, talking with old friends would be more important than shaking your butt in front of them.  
  
"Do you see anyone you know" Mamoru asked Usagi who shook her head, she was starting to feel queasy, maybe they should have just gone to dinner instead, back in high school Usagi had run with on outsider crowd.  
  
And it seemed none of her friends had come.  
  
Usagi and Mamoru sat at a table next to the door, it was convenient for Mamoru since he liked to smoke now and thirty minutes into being at her reunion he left her alone to smoke outside, she hated him smoking, she always thought it to be a filthy disgusting habit for all who did it, she would know, she used to do it.  
  
"Usagi...odango atama!" Usagi heard a voice call out her old nickname, she turned her head in the direction of the sound, it was a voice she had not heard in so long, and a sight for sore eyes.  
  
Before she knew it, a middle height man with long waist length black hair tied in a pony tail stood before her, his smile lightened the rest of his face as he looked at her, Usagi was at a loss for words.  
  
"I haven't heard from you in so long Usagi" he said happily, Usagi smiled and jumped up and hugged him.  
  
"Seiya-Chan!" she laughed happily.  
  
"Wow! You haven't done that since we were sixteen!" He said laughingly, Usagi laughed and let go of him.  
  
"That's because I haven't seen you in so long!"  
  
"Yeah, ten years is a long time" Seiya said to Usagi "So, what have you been up to?" Seiya said as he took a seat at her table Usagi sat down next to him.  
  
"I graduated, I got into a good college, graduated, got married and here I am" Usagi said half-heartedly, Seiya didn't notice.  
  
"So did I" Seiya grinned "I have two kids, you?" Usagi frowned at the subject, he had two children, and she had none.  
  
"I don't have any" Usagi tried not to sound sad.  
  
"Oh..." Seiya paused "how long have you guys been married?"  
  
"Four years"  
  
"Well, having kids does take time" Seiya reassured.  
  
"Yeah, it does...so how old are yours?" Usagi asked him.  
  
"Oh" Seiya beamed he was a proud father "Kisha is 2 and Riki is 8 months old" Seiya said happily "You'd like them"  
  
"Seiya" a women came behind him, she had long red hair and ruby red lipstick on, her dress was yellow, and not very nice, but she was pretty, both Usagi and Seiya looked at her, she was not pleased "Who is this women?" she glared evilly at Usagi.  
  
"Kakyuu" Seiya said half-heartedly but than stood next to the women "this is my friend Usagi, Usagi this is my wife of three years, Kakyuu" Usagi stood from her seat and came over to Kakyuu's side to shake her hand.  
  
"It's a pleasure to meet you" Usagi greeted with a smile, Kakyuu did not return her welcome the same way.  
  
"It's a real pleasure" She said while glaring at Usagi "Is she the one you went out with when you were in this dump?" Kakyuu said while turning to face her husband, not even caring that Usagi was right there in front of them, Seiya looked at Usagi, his eyes were in worry.  
  
"She was my steady when we went here, and this place is not a dump" Seiya said through gritted teeth to his wife, the tension between them was rising.  
  
"Well hurry up the babysitter won't be there long" Kakyuu said with a snort that sounded more like a command.  
  
"I will" Seiya tried to hide his glare he didn't want his former girlfriend watching he and his wife get into it now "Why don't you go wait for me in the car, I'll be there soon" he said to Kakyuu hoping she would go, he did not want Usagi to see how dysfunctional his marriage was, Kakyuu glared at Usagi once more and then left her husband alone with her.  
  
Both Seiya and Usagi let out a small sigh of relief  
  
"Counseling?" Usagi asked Seiya her voice sympathetic.  
  
"You too?"  
  
"Yup"  
  
"Is it working?" He asked her.  
  
"Not really" Usagi looked to the door, Mamoru was standing outside smoking with some other males.  
  
"I should go, she'll get mad if I leave her for to long" Seiya looked at Usagi sadly "we should get together sometime"  
  
"Yeah we should" Usagi said with a sad tune, Seiya grabbed a napkin and a pen, and scribbled something done hurriedly and handed it to Usagi.  
  
"That's my cell phone number, give me a call sometime"  
  
"I will"  
  
Who would have thought an innocent exchange of numbers would have turned into this?  
  
"Seiya" Usagi gasped as she held him tightly, Seiya breathed in and out quietly and held her waist, they had just finished their love making, this was wrong, but yet it felt right to them.  
  
"I love you" Seiya whispered to Usagi.  
  
At 12:20 am Usagi returned to the home she and her husband shared, Mamoru was waiting up, he was watching his favorite television program.  
  
"your late again" Mamoru yawned, he didn't seem troubled, just tired.  
  
"I had to work overtime again, Leila was sick again" Usagi lied, she was becoming better at this, Mamoru nodded.  
  
"I hope she gets better soon"  
  
"I hope she does too" Usagi said as she walked into the bathroom, she looked at herself in the mirror, she wasn't Usagi, not anymore.  
  
N/A: So what do you guys think? I think its alright in my opinion, not bad for a first adultery story don't you think?, anyways please review and please read my other stories, featuring Usagi and Seiya, When Fate Met Seiya and Misfits Run.  
  
Thanks.  
  
Drifter 


	2. You’re responsible”

Marital Bliss  
  
Chapter 2 "You're responsible"  
  
Kou Seiya stepped into the home he shared with Kakyuu, his wife, and his two beautiful children, Riki and Kisha. On the outside they looked like a perfect family, all this perfect family was missing was a cute little dog. Well if the neighbors looked more thoroughly they would see that Kakyuu was not the perfect wife and Seiya certainly was not the perfect husband.  
  
Kakyuu was a sweet young woman when they had first met, somewhat innocent, angelic you name it she was it, she had treated Seiya so fairly when he was depressed she would sooth him and tells him things could be worse, at the time he never imagined that the worse would come from her.  
  
After Kisha was born Kakyuu had become distant, quiet even, she wasn't the same women he had married. During the first few months of Kisha's life Kakyuu would not feed her, Seiya would have to prepare the bottles and change his daughter's diapers clothes. Kakyuu would always complain, and after Riki their son was born it did not get any better.  
  
Therapy wasn't doing anything at all.  
  
"Where have you been?" Kakyuu sat in her rocking chair feeding Riki, one of the few times she ever did.  
  
"I have been at a business meeting, it had gone far longer than I expected" Seiya informed, he could actually here Kakyuu snicker at his reply.  
  
"You're such a liar' Kakyuu snarled as she stood from the rocking chair, with Riki firmly in her arms.  
  
"Yu-Chan" Seiya said alarmed.  
  
"Don't Yu-Chan me! You monster!" Kakyuu shrieked and clutched the 10 month old in her arms, the baby began to cry.  
  
"What are you doing? Are you insane?" Seiya screamed not realizing what he had just said as he ran over and grabbed his hurting son "its okay Riki papa is holding you" Seiya said as he rocked his son gently in his arms, Kakyuu looked at him and scoffed.  
  
"Insane? Insane!!!" She shrieked "I stay home and take care of your children while you go off and parade around and live the disgusting life!" "Kakyuu calm down!" Seiya said he was alarmed "You're angry at me! Don't take it out on Riki! He can barely walk on his own!"  
  
"Don't you tell me to calm down mister?" Kakyuu hissed her fists clenched "I gave birth to him! I spent fourteen hours in labor with your child do you really think I would hurt him?" Kakyuu glared.  
  
"Kakyuu if you calm down we can settle this" Seiya held his son gently.  
  
"Settle what my little phase?" Kakyuu sniffed, her voice began to crack "I love you Seiya, why are you hiding things from me?" Kakyuu slumped to the floor sobbing Seiya quickly rushed to her side.  
  
"Yu-Chan, don't cry" Seiya said sympathicly he crouched to the floor to face her with his son still in his arms "You're the mother of my children, you know I wouldn't do anything to hurt you" Kakyuu's tear stained face looked him in the eye.  
  
"Just tell me you still love me, Seiya just tell me you still care" She sniffed, Seiya kissed her on the forehead.  
  
"I still love you"  
  
"Oh Seiya!" Kakyuu whispered as she wrapped her arms around Seiya and their son, as Seiya held his wife and son, he realized…he was cheating on a good person with problems…how long would he turn his back on her? How could he do such a thing in the first place?…did he and Usagi still love each other? …was what they were doing love at all?.  
  
Usagi lay in bed next to Mamoru her husband, he wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her on the neck, when she did not react Mamoru frowned.  
  
"Usako" Mamoru said as he rested his head on hand "Is everything alright?" Usagi shifted herself into a more comfortable position, her back was facing Mamoru, she sighed deeply as he stroked his fingers across her bare shoulders.  
  
"Hai" Usagi moved away from him, Mamoru glared at her, not that she could see of course, Usagi's heart began to skip as he sat up, she knew he was mad.  
  
"What is wrong with you?" Mamoru gave her a weird look "you act like I'm diseased! Or are you the one who is sick?" he snarled and climbed out of bed, Usagi sat up suddenly, her eyes staring at Mamoru, their expression shocked.  
  
"Mamoru?" Usagi asked her eyes teary, Mamoru who was up putting on a pair of pants turned to face his wife, his angry expression changed " I'm…I'm just not feeling okay, I'm a little sick right now" Usagi hugged her knees, Mamoru sighed and came over and sat next to Usagi, Usagi flinched as he put his arms around her, he did not notice.  
  
"I'm sorry" Mamoru held her tightly, Usagi closed her eyes "I never mean it when I yell at you" Mamoru added and kissed her on the lips, this act caught Usagi by surprise, Usagi even responded, Mamoru didn't hesitate, his hands traveled from her shoulders to her stomach, Usagi was smaller than him, so when Mamoru moved her under him she let out a small sigh.  
  
"Mamoru…"Usagi began to say, Mamoru placed a finger on her lips and began to kiss her neck, he lightly nibbled her ear and groped her breasts, and Usagi whimpered as he let his weight fall on her, he was very heavy.  
  
"I'm sorry Seiya ….' Usagi thought sadly her eyes brimming with tears, as she and Mamoru began to make love.  
  
The next morning Usagi sat at a table in an upper class restaurant, she was tired, her body ached from the previous night, Mamoru was not rough, but he was very heavy, his weight always crushed Usagi when they did sleep together, one of the reasons she began to loath being with him, he never considered that she would like to be comfortable.  
  
"Miss can I refill your coffee?" a female waitress with big brown eyes said smiling, Usagi would usually return the smile, but today she felt so out of it that she just nodded "you don't look to good miss" the waitress added.  
  
"Oh…I'm just a little tired" Usagi told her with a faint smile, the waitress was sympathetic and gave her a small tap on the shoulder.  
  
"This ones on the house ok?" the waitress told her and left Usagi alone once more. Usagi let it a deep breath and let it out, she was waiting for Seiya at this restaurant, she did not know what she would tell him when he came in, her thoughts were cut short once the doorbell rang and he stepped towards her table, Usagi's heart paced, she was nervous.  
  
"Hey odango?" Seiya greeted her with a kiss on the cheek, Usagi closed her eyes as he did, and her heart skipped even quicker than it did before.  
  
"What's wrong?" Seiya asked, he was concerned, he could tell she was not alright so she couldn't lie to him, he could read her easily, and he always did that best.  
  
"….Seiya…"Usagi faced the window letting out a gentle sigh "…Mamoru and I…we" Usagi shifted uncomfortably, Seiya eyes were wide with shock, his face turned pink.  
  
"You slept with him?" Seiya asked quietly, his heart sank a little at that moment, but he did not know why, Mamoru was HER husband, Mamoru would of course want to be with her, and she was his wife.  
"Yeah…"Usagi wiped her eyes, she did not want to cry right now.  
  
"Don't feel bad" Seiya added quickly and reached for hand, he held her warm hand gently in his grip, Usagi gave him a weary look, she was still on the verge of tears.  
  
"But…" Usagi said quickly.  
  
"He's your husband…"Seiya added but looked down "he is the one who truly belongs to you" Seiya was beginning to feel sad as well.  
  
"Seiya-chan…lets go" Usagi said to him with a smile, Seiya nodded and they left.  
  
Wow! I've never had 13 reviews for one chapter! This is defiantly an improvement! anyway, thanks for reviewing everyone, please review this chapter to ok?  
  
Drifter 


	3. the investigator

Marital Bliss

Hello everyone I'm so sorry it has been so long since I have last updated this story (a year to be exact) but I have been so busy that I have not been able to concentrate on my writing but now I'm back and ready to write I hope you all enjoy the new stuff.

Please read and review!

Drifter chick.

Chapter 3 "the investigator"

WARNING: mild sex scene! If your are offended by this please skip a page or two to the bottom thank you!.

Seiya and Usagi walked down the street from the restaurant, and into a motel suit, this motel wasn't a cheep by the hour kind of place, the pair was planning to stay here for awhile at least for a day.

Their alibis were secure for the night, no one was going to question where they were, especially Mamoru, Usagi's husband, he was out of town on business. While Kakyuu Seiya's wife was away at her mothers house.

Still Seiya felt uneasy, he knew he loved his wife and family, but he loved Usagi too. He didn't want to hurt his wife but he was still here in this room with Usagi he was sure now that he loved Usagi more than anything now, and that this was not just some sexual fling.

"Seiya-chan" Usagi stood behind Seiya she slowly wrapped her arms around him, her smooth skin slowly gliding across his well sculpted frame, this alone would have made Seiya want her but it didn't stop their, she gently pressed herself against his back, her supple breast gently pushed into his back.

"Yes Odango" Seiya breathed in nervously, he did not know why he was so nervous, they had done this so many times before, but still the thought of ravishing this gorgeous women made his blood boil.

"Please be gentle" Usagi said gently, Seiya turned to face her he looked into her beautiful sky blew eyes the innocence she held in them made his blood boil even more.

"I will my love" Seiya took hold of Usagi's chin gently lifting her heart shaped face up a little, his stare made her heart race and her blood churn and her lips ache with anticipation, Seiya smiled at her gently "I promise" he whispered as he finally pressed his lips against hers, Usagi wrapped her arms around his neck just as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

Usagi never felt her lips burn with passion like this before, the fiery kiss only fueled her though she wanted more.

She then pushed the half dressed Seiya onto the queen sized bed and positioned herself on top of him, straddling his lap she gave Seiya another passionate kiss, this time he slipped his tongue into her mouth, a soft moan escaped from Usagi's throat as she slipped him hers.

The two French kissed for what seemed like hours, adding fuel to Seiya's arousal.

"Ashiteru Seiya" Usagi moaned

"Ashiteru Odango" Seiya kissed her again and began to undress her, slowly he took off her top, than her skirt and thong, she wore no bra.

"Mmm Seiya!" Usagi whimpered, she couldn't wait anymore, and neither could Seiya.

"Oh Usagi" he groaned as he began to ravish her, Usagi let out a soft scream as he entered her it just felt so good.

It went on like this for what seemed like a wonderful eternity, that neither ever wanted to end.

Little did they know someone was plotting against them.

Tokyo

Kou Kakyuu sat across from the man in his dark clothing, his dark glasses made her shiver a little, he was menacing for Private Investigator.

"Mrs. Kou" The PI began sternly "Your husband sounds like the typical stray, if you would like proof I will bring you proof and if you want me to follow him I will but it all will come at a hefty price" He explained, Kakyuu scoffed.

"Do you think that the price bothers me sir?" Kakyuu said menacingly "Money is no object do what you have to do sir bring me back everything you can get your hands on that belong to my husband" Kakyuu paused.

"I want to see the guilt on his face when I show him everything" Kakyuu said angrily, the man just cocked an eyebrow.

"Very well, if this is your wish I'm not the one to say anything against it"

"Damn right" Kakyuu retorted.

"But I must ask you to calm down, when I do find something it could cause a terrible shock to you and I don't want a pregnant woman to get sick because of this" The private investigator looked at her "does he even know your having another?"

"Not yet, but he will"

"Well then please take it easy miss" He said sternly "thinking about it too much could prove fatal to you and your baby" The man said and walked toward the door "Other than that I will send the paperwork in a week or too, and after that I will begin the investigation"

The private investigator left, Kakyuu then stood up and walked to the family portrait, She looked at Seiya in the picture so happy so coy, she felt her body burn with hate and with a loud shriek she grabbed the portrait and threw it on the floor.

The glass shattered, just like her heart had the night he first came home late.

Drifters notes and apologies: I'm sorry that this chapter is a little short, the next one will definatly be longer, trust me.

So what did you all think of my first hentai scene? Not to bad I hope, I had to write it fast because I was blushing the entire time I wrote it.

Review!

Drifter


	4. Sex, Lies, And Spies

Marital Bliss

Chapter 4 "Sex, Lies, And Spies"

_**Warning:** mild language._

Usagi's car slowly pulled into the driveway, her watch repeating the time 1:03 am well into the morning; she had no idea what she was going to say to Mamoru would he freak out on her or would he accept her explanation for being late with no questions? she did not know, but right about now she felt a whole lot of butterflies in her stomach.

Usagi opened the door to her house and closed it as silently as could, she than tip toed ever so quietly upstairs to the bedroom she shared with her husband, maybe he would be asleep and there would be know explanation for tonight?

She opened the door, just her luck, he was sound asleep.

Usagi then went to her closet and began to undress,she slipped on a pair of lounge pants and a pink shirt, she took in a deep breath and took her place in bed next to Mamoru she rolled on her side making her back face him, she did not want to face him.

So she just closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.

In the morning Usagi woke up to the smell of fresh brewed coffee and pancakes filled her nostrils, she new it was Mamoru's and decided against going downstairs for breakfast and instead hurried into the bath; After what she had done the past night with Seiya her nerves had shot up so she tried her best to avoid him, most attempts successful but the guilt was eating at her.

She had promised Seiya that she would try to be calm as did he, but still it was tough especially with a brooding six foot two man around.

"This is going to be one of those days..."Usagi sighed as she slowly slid herself into the hot water in her tub; the hot water helped ease her tense muscles, she aloud her long blond hair to fall into the water this time though, most of the time she would put it in a shower cap today she was going to allow herself the luxury of dipping it in the hot water, she dipped herself in the water.

And when she resurfaced she breathed a happy sigh.

"Seiya..." Usagi thought of her man, her lover, gods he was just so loving the other night showed her that by the way he had treated her, every minute of it had driven her mad with pleasure, the very touch of his skin would do that, and goodness his kiss...pure heaven.

Something her husband had not given her in the longest time.

Her thoughts then drifted to Mamoru and how she avoided him just to hide her crime but still...her heart told her to keep seeing Seiya, and that was just what she was going to do. She loved him she felt it to the core of her very being, she wanted to hold him forever.

Was her obligation to Mamoru going to keep her from him? No Usagi...Don't think like that, Marriage is not on obligation.

Usagi then remembered, how much she loved Mamoru at one point, the guilt began to overwhelm her again, she had to shake it off fast.

She continued her bath trying her best to keep her mind off of this situation she had gotten herself in.

By the time she had finished her bath her husband had left,and she had dressed in a blue long sleeve button down shirt and a navy blue skirt complete with matching high heels, she then proceeded to put on just a little bit of make up and lip gloss and hurried off to work; before she had reunited with Seiya those few months ago she would have taken her time to get to the office, but now she rushed the reason wasn't to become employee of the month though; it was to use the office phone to call him at his workplace.

Seiya had his own private line at work for personal use because of his family with Kakyuu, but now the two used it to arrange their meetings and to just catch up on one another's day and most conversations would go on for hours, goodness it was a miracle that Usagi had not been caught and fired yet.

A miracle...that was exactly what Usagi needed now.

-

A couple of miles down by the pier in Odaiba stood Kou Kakyuu, Seiya wife, she loved coming to Odaiba the sea breeze relaxed her and relaxation was exactly what she needed at this time, But what truly helped cheer her up was her name it meant fireball and the fact made her laugh at times because she loved water.

Kakyuu was not her on a casual stroll though she was here to see someone about a certain man in her life, one that was making her life hell.;She was pregnant six weeks along she wondered if Seiya had known about his third child would he have cared?

Would he even try to be there for her? Would he stop seeing that tramp that was taking him away from his family?

Forget it, nothing mattered anymore! All that mattered was Kakyuu and her children Seiya was beast in disguise she needn't bother with him anymore, all she needed to worry about was the man she had hired and nothing else.

The private investigator...

It did not take long to find him he was easy to tract down considering he always wore a dark trench coat and tinted sunglasses, today the mans choice in color for his trench coat was a deep green; Kakyuu took a deep breath and walked up to him, he quickly turned around to face her and gave her nod.

"What have you got for me today?" Kakyuu asked, the private investigator gave her sly grin and reached into his trench coat and pulled out a manila folder.

"Documents from your husband's phone company" He handed the folder to Kakyuu, her small hands took hold of it from each side looking at it with no emotion at all "They show hours and hours of calls to another office"

"Another office? business" Kakyuu said with a raised eyebrow.

"Considering how it looks one would think so, but it appears to be a facade" he added, Kakyuu felt a lump in her throat, her suspicion were going to be confirmed her and now, even though in her heart she already knew what he was going to say she wished at the same time that it was all just a mistake.

"Who was on the other end of the phone?" Kakyuu was intrigued now, not intrigued like when you read an exciting mystery novel but more in the likes of learning who the whore that was stealing her husband was.

"I'm sorry, I still do not know of the other womans identity" the PI replied, Kakyuu frowned "Her office phone is used by many so it is going to be near impossible-"

"Impossible!" Kakyuu shouted "Than what the hell am I paying you for!" she was loosing her patience and the Investigator knew it but being the professional that he was he decided to give no reaction and stood firm.

"Now now Mrs. Kou, did I not tell you that staying calm was relevant to my pursuing this case?" he began " Your health is a major concern to me, and if you continue to act this way I will be forced to abandon this job cut all contact with you" the Investigator finished, Kakyuu gritted her teeth and huffed in defeat, almost like a child.

'Dammit!" thought Kakyuu, she knew that if she lost this mans help that she would have an even tougher time at finding out all she needed to know, she had to learn to control her temper.

"So will you comply?" he asked Kakyuu, Kakyuu glared at him and then nodded, she knew that he was just trying to keep her and her unborn child safe but still.

"So what are your going to do since her identity is impossible to reveal?"

"Mrs. Kou, what I said was NEAR impossible, it only means that it is going to be a challenge" The PI explained "I will find out who she is just as soon as I figure out where your husband is going to meet her next"

At this Kakyuu gave him a wicked smile, now THAT was what she wanted to hear! with all that money going towards this investigation she simply had to know who this other woman was.

"So tell me whats next" Kakyuu asked him this time calmer.

"I'm going to bug his phone to get some clues" he said coolly.

"Can you do that?" said Kakyuu amazed.

"I have friends, I can do anything" was all he said.

Kakyuu smiled again, there we go.

If Seiya had known what Kakyuu was up to would he put a stop to it and admit or deny it? Seiya still did not know he was still caught with the excitement of hearing from his Usagi...but was she really his?

moments later the phone rang and Seiya calmly picked it up, putting up the pasade of a business call to avoid suspicion, a smile graced his lips as Usagi's voice began to speak, gosh he just loved that loving innocent voice! she was always soft when she spoke unlike his wife who tended to shout at him every other minute of the day.

It was a treat to be away from that terrible voice and be given a chance to hear a heavenly one to Seiya.

"Seiya-chan" Usagi tone was that of a happy one which made Seiya smile bigger, he felt a loving thump in his heart as she spoke "How is your day going?" she asked he could tell the she was smiling on the other end.

"Good so far, how is yours?" Said Seiya

"Fine, but I wish you were here" Usagi smiled on her end of the phone, a dreamy smile, a smile that would make a single women looking for love swoon with envy.

"We'll see each other soon Odango" Seiya reassured with sweet tone, she was special to him as she was to him, Seiya hoped he'd never lose her.

"I know" Usagi paused "I just can't wait though"she sighed dreamingly her bosom raised slightly, she was on cloud nine and she did not want to jump off just yet.

"Me either" he closed his eyes and imagined her loving face, he could not wait to see it again, to lay a kiss on her rosy pink lips.

"I've got to go Seiya, my boss is going to be coming in soon" Usagi suddenly added by the sound of her voice she sounded disappointed, Seiya looked at his watch and frowned it was almost ten thirty Usagi's boss always came in at that time, sadly.

"Okay Odango, I'll call you when you get off work" Seiya finally replied.

"Meet me at the Cafe' Seiya" Usagi blurted out all of a sudden, Seiya nearly dropped the phone, the cafe was where they often met for their nights together, could they honestly pull it off today? tomorrow was Tuesday her husband Mamoru did not work on Tuesday's.

"Odango we cant!" Seiya was beginning to fret "Mamoru will be home all day tomorrow what if you get caught!"

"I don't care Seiya I want to see you!" Usagi said urgently "If you can face_ her _I can face Mamoru" she bit her lip, she was not sure if she was ready to face Mamoru after her nights with Seiya, but she did not care at this point, she wanted Seiya.

"Odango..." Seiya paused he was dumbfounded by her sudden bravery and impressed at the same time "okay, I'll meet you at the cafe"

"You promise?"

"I promise, cross my heart Odango I wouldn't miss seeing you for the world" Seiya closed his eye's, there was a yearning in his voice and Usagi realized this, she was grateful though this meant he actually cared for her.

"I love you" She whispered into the phone.

"I love you too" said Seiya and the two reluctantly hung up.

"Aw that was so sweet!" Seiya looked up, it was Reimi an associate "Your wife?" She added, Seiya paused he did not no what to say, he then smiled and looked up.

"Yes, my very beautiful and caring wife" he blushed.

If only she were his wife, what a life that would be...

* * *

I hope i wrote enough this time, I really want to make it up to page eleven one day, but if only i wasnt so picky > 

Anyway i'm so happy people are still reviewing it makes me want to write all the more, now if only i could stop being picky on _When Fate Met Seiya :dreamy Sigh: _i really hope this made up for the long wait though, please leave feed back lovely reviewers.

love

Drifter


	5. A wife's day

Marital Bliss

Chapter 5 "A Wife's Day"

Last week Seiya had come home late again. He had given Kakyuu his usual excuse, 'I was in a meeting honey, I'm sorry, how was your day though' which he would then proceed to kiss her on the cheek when Kakyuu would move in to kiss him on the lips. It had been so long since he had kissed her lips, he would avoid them as if they were poisoned with arsenic or some other type of potentional lethal substance. Seiya would hug her, and then run of and tuck the kids in before coming back downstairs to raid the kitchen for left overs. Kakyuu would confront him and ask him why he did not ask someone else to go to the meeting in his place, Seiya would then feed her another lie-and insist that he was needed because it was an important meeting. Kakyuu did not by it anymore, now that she was sure that he was having an affair.

She would lay in bed next to her husband, watching him as he slept. Sometimes Kakyuu would cry and lay her head on his chest, wondering when and where it all went wrong; she would touch his chest as he slumbered wishing that he would touch her again. Praying that he would he climb on top of her and make love to her like he used too, whispering to her those three sweet little words into her ear repeatedly as they made love..

But he had stopped sleeping with her ten weeks ago, as well as cutting off most intimate affections. If not for their tryst ten weeks ago she would have not conceived there third child. Kakyuu witheld from telling Seiya about their newest child, move she had taken when she had-by accident, found that crumpled hotel receipt in his pant pocket after returning home from the obstetrician to do household chores.

Now she was waiting, waiting for news. Kakyuu refused to do anything until she had gotten word on what her husband was doing next, or preferably news on who he was doing. Even her children became a second priority, she dare not busy herself with her offspring until she had received her daily phone call from the investigator.

Right now, Kakyuu was sitting by the window in her living room. She was not watching television, nor was she reading or caring for her children. Riki was upstairs in his crib, he was not sleeping; the ten month old was crying and screaming for his mother to come and get him. Kakyuu no longer bothered to turn on the baby monitor, not that she needed one though. She could hear Riki's cries loud and clear despite being downstairs. Yet she did not move from her spot.

Not even when Kisha came tugging at her skirt, how the little girl begged her momma to get up and go hug Riki. The two year old pulled and pulled on Kakyuu's hand, and still, nothing. Kakyuu would not budge, she was not even speaking let alone reacting to anything around her.

"Mama, Riki! Riki Mama! He crying! He crying!" Kisha repeated, Kakyuu stared blankly at her daughter and did nothing. When the phone rang, Kakyuu finally moved from her spot,calmly striding over to answer it. Kakyuu knew who it was the moment she picked up and smiled broadly as if nothing were wrong.

"Mrs. Kou" It was her hired PI, his voice stern and gruff, yet Kakyuu could sense that he had good news for her. Why else would he even bother to call her if he did not have anything new on her husband? Now that it had been two weeks she was sure that he would have found the name of that whore her husband was sleeping with.

"This is her" Kakyuu calm and angelic in tone "What do you have for me" She asked the man on the other end.

"Your husband is going to seaside hotel this weekend, he has made reservations for the honeymoon suite and is checking in at eight thirty pm this upcoming Friday" He reported and Kakyuu smiled, her smile was odd...and haunting "I have my men setting up at the hotel and I will be present during the sting, we will be filming and monitoring your husband, if you like we can confront him" he finished.

Kakyuu laughed wickedly, her mouth was closed. So it was muffled, and frightening, she took her time processing the information she had just been given before answering the detective.

"No, I do not want to confront my husband yet" Kakyuu finally replied softly "I want more evidence against him, I want it to blow up in his face when that day comes...do you have that womans name yet?"Kakyuu asked her hired spy.

"Yes I do Mrs Kou, Her name is Chiba" He paused, Kakyuu could here the skimming of paper on the other end "Chiba Usagi". Upon Hearing the name Kakyuu's smile faded, and her eyebrows scrunched down bringing a fiery glare into her dark centered pools. That name...she had heard it before! It was two months ago at Seiya's high school reunion.

That beautiful blond with odango shaped pigtails and innocent blue eyes, ha! Innocent?. That witch, that so called ex girlfriend was back in her mans life and trying to take him away from her! How dare she! Kakyuu growled, what nerve that woman had!.

"Mrs. Kou, would you like me to look more into this womans daily life" the investigator asked Kakyuu. Kakyuu who was still glaring nodded despite the fact that he could not see her expression

"Hai, I want to know everything about this woman...and I mean _everything_! Every little secret she has ever had, every thing she does and every thing she has ever associated herself with!" Kakyuu said fiercely.

The investigator was unnerved and cleared his throat, he then gave her details on how that would cost extra and if she was sure about what she was doing, Kakyuu had heard it all before and quite frankly no longer cared. She agreed to all the terms of his services and allowed him to charge her extra, it was not her money any way so why worry about it?.

"Very well Mrs. Kou, it will be done" the phone clicked, he had hung up. Composing herself Kakyuu put the phone back in its place and took several deep breaths; placing her hands on her stomach.

Kakyuu rubbed the place where her naval rested. she closed her eyes as a smile spread on her face, the baby that lay within her would soon grow, her belly was going swell out ward as its body would take his or her form. The baby would be born in a matter of months, and Seiya would not be there to see it if he continued to see that woman. Oh yes! This baby was her bargaining tool, she would make Seiya choose between that woman and her baby. Or else.

"Mama, Riki crying" Kisha kept saying. Kakyuu looked down to where her small daughter stood, the little girl looked at her with wide pleading eyes. Kakyuu smiled and patter her daughters head and bent down and hugged her, her embrace was tight...and possessive "Mama" Kisha said once again and Kakyuu shushed her.

"it's okay baby, I'm going to get Riki now" Kakyuu smiled at her daughter, who did not return it, this did not sway the red head as she made her way upstairs.

Her bare feet made small thumping sounds as she did so. Turning a corner at the top of the steps, she slowly approached her sons room. His crying noticeably louder and full of pain and frustration. Kakyuu glanced down at her son who began to calm down upon seeing his mother, Riki sniffled and out stretched his arms longingly, begging his mother without words to pick up up.

Kakyuu scooped him up into her embrace and patted him on the back, taking him out of the room she headed back down the steps, to fetch a bottle for Riki. He was hungry, she could tell. She was a good mother...she was...wasn't she?.

-

Her suitcase was filled halfway, she was only going to be gone until monday but that did not stop Usagi from packing as if she were going on a four month cruise. Stuffing her suitcase full of revealing teddy's and panties, she packed day clothes, and gowns for evening dinners and walks on the beach. She was going to have a great time. She was sure of it.

Usagi sat stood back and sighed dreamingly, she was really going to spend a full weekend with him, sleeping in the same bed or making love in it until sunrise. She could see it already, the sun that is, rising brilliantly in the horizen as it illuminated the sea with its bright orange rays. She and Seiya would then dress for breakfast and go walking on the beach, swim in the ocean and maybe...

Usagi blushed, she could not do that in the ocean where everyone could see! That was something that was meant for closed doors!. Though when Seiya was in the mood, it was hard to get him to calm down, so if the two were on the beach chances were that he would try and take her there in the water. Or if the beach were empty, out in the open where the sand could touch there bare skin.

It was such a perverted thought, but then it was a fantasy. And sexual fantasies often went like so.

"Your sure packing alot" Usagi heard that familiar deep voice that belonged to her husband, she kept herself from frowning. Mamoru was the one person she had hoped to avoid on her way out, she had wanted to slip out without having to communicate with him.


End file.
